Jesska
Jesska is one of the members of The Defenders, and a main protagonist of the story. She is an exceptional archer, and decently proficient in melee combat as well. She is also a telekinetic, and a Spirit-Healer, being able to mend bodily wounds, and even able to restore life to a body. Jesska wields Jesska's Wisdom and The Destroyer of Jugulars. Background Jesska was a solitary adventurer, not associating with most others in the realm around The Island. Having settled down finally, she would be harassed by a raiding party under the command of Yacha, forcing her to abandon her home and live on the road for a long period of time. During this time, she would construct a great tower to try to fend off the raiders, where she would meet Griffon, and work with him and Crewton to eventually fend off the trio that harassed her. After Griffon and Crewton left for their training, Jess would stay behind, and await the return of her fellow Defenders. After presumably meeting with Crewton, Jesska would travel to Griffon's Realm in Koheigh, and agree to form a pact with Project Alliance, to form The Defender Alliance. She would also display her newly found power - to heal wounds with spiritual energy. During the crisis of the takeover of Hellfire, Jesska would play a relatively minor role until the battle itself, where she would prove to be a valuable warrior in the start of the battle, and likely the strongest fighter in the final parts, having developed telekinetic powers during the fight. Unlike Griffon, however, she did not become telepathic before she was able to use telekinesis, perhaps implying that she gained her telekinesis from Griffon. After the battle, she would use her power to revive Griffon, nearly losing her own life in the process. She claimed that Griffon's role of leader was important to the group, but also that she was not going to let her friend die when she could stop it. Strengths/Weaknesses Jesska is an all-around strong fighter, being both competent with a blade, and extremely proficient with a bow. Her knowledge of human anatomy is unrivaled, due to her ability to mend bodies with spiritual energy, and she is able to survive weather much colder than most others. However, she is not particularly hasty on her feet, and cannot stand heat for any elongated periods of time. Jesska is also a telekinetic, though not as powerful of one as Griffon or Hellfire. Ethics Jesska is a Defender, and believes that everyone deserves equal protection unless their actions prove otherwise. As she is easily frustrated, however, she can be prone to short-term emotional outbursts, lashing out at both friend and foe in this state. Contrary to this, though, she values her friends immensely, and will risk her own life to protect them from harm if someone threatens them. During Hellfire's takeover, Jess seems to have managed to put off her emotion, thinking logically and objectively. During the battle, she risks her safety multiple times to protect the rest of the Defender Alliance, and again to revive Griffon. Category:Characters